Call of Duty Online
Call of Duty Online (also known as CODOL '''and '''Call of Duty: Online) is a ''Call of Duty'' game released exclusively in China as a "free-to-play micro transaction game" published, marketed, and distributed by Tencent Holdings and fully developed by Activison Shanghai and Raven Software. The game entered open beta on January 14, 2013. The game features a new gaming model which gives the player the ability to personalize weapons, characters and equipment "with localized, unique content tailored to the needs and interest of gamers in China.". The game also reuses dozens of maps, character models and weapons from both the Modern Warfare and Black Ops series, which can be seen on its trailers, also Ghosts and Advanced Warfare in the near future.http://www.polygon.com/2014/6/18/5820290/call-of-duty-online-china There is also a robotic Zombies mode in Call of Duty Online called Cyborg Rising and Survival Mode from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Campaign The game features a campaign mode in which the player controls Rook and has returning characters such as John Price, John "Soap" MacTavish and Simon "Ghost" Riley. Survival Mode Survival Mode reappears from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''with changes, including new enemy types. Characters Weapons There are various weapons in ''Call of Duty Online that have appeared in the Modern Warfare series. The weapons are able to be highly aesthetically customized, even in areas that haven't been able to be customized before, such as stocks, magazines, and handguards. New weapons and attachments get added through updates. Assault Rifles *M4A1 *M4A1 Tech *MK17-CQC *AK-47 *FAMAS *FA7.62-L *BPR2000 *M16A4 *Tavor-21 *MK14 *Type 95 *Remington A.C.R. *AK117 Submachine Guns *Vector *SMG5 *UMG *PDW90 *Mini-Uzi Light Machine Guns *SA80-LSW *MAG43 *RPD *Steyr AUG-H *M260B Sniper Rifles *CheyTac M200 *Walther2000 *M21 EBR *ASsfssddffddw3343434 Shotguns *Franchi-12 *Benelli M1014 *Winchester M1887 *Ranger *Striker *Atchisson AA-12 Handguns *Beretta M9 *USPT.45 *D.E *.44 Magnum Machine Pistols *Beretta M93R *Steyr TMP *PDW2000 *Glock18 Launchers *RPG *Stinger *M79 "Thumper" *Javelin * SMRS Specials *Riot Shield *Crossbow *Minigun Weapon Attachments There is also an incredible array of weapon attachments available to customize a weapon. Attachments also get added through updates. Please note that this list is not organized by weapon and is incomplete. *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight (Aimpoint M2) *ACOG Scope *Silencer *Laser Sight *GPS *EMP Shielding Device *Extended Magazines *Dual Magazines *Ballistics CPU *Variable Zoom *Thermal Telescope *Variable Zoom Thermal Scope *Rifle Telescope *Heartbeat Sensor *Foregrip *Grenade Launcher (M203 and GP-25) *Masterkey *Akimbo *Underrail *Long Barrel *Muzzle Brake *Mark Ammo *FMJ *Flechette *H.E A.P Incendiaries (Only for AS50) *Holographic Sight *Tactical Knife *Quickdraw Handle *Adjustable Stock *Hollow Points *Dragon's Breath (Removed in present version) Multiplayer Maps The multiplayer maps are a mix of maps from the Modern Warfare series and Call of Duty: Black Ops. New maps get added through updates as well. Most of the maps feature updated graphics and lighting changes from their previous games. However, some of the maps have drastic theme changes. *Nuketown *Ambush *Bog (Known as Night Quagmire) *Bloc (Known as Forgotten City) *Overgrown (Known as Farm) *Chemical Plant (Modified version of Storm. Snow covered instead of rainy, and some changes inside the warehouse) *Estate Tropical (Estate with a tropical landscape) *Crash Tropical (Crash with a tropical landscape) *Favela Tropical (Favela with a tropical landscape) *Firing Range *Underpass *Desert Border (Afghan with a different name) *Killhouse *Crossfire *Rust *Freighter (Ice-covered version of Wet Work) *Shipment Equipment There is a vast amount of equipment to choose from in this Call of Duty. Lethal * M67 Grenade * Throwing Knife * Semtex * Claymore * C4 * Money Grenade * Shrink Trap * Fire Trap Tactical * Smoke Grenade * Nova Gas * Bouncing Betty * Flashbang * Stun * EMP Grenade * Scrambler * Tactical Insertion * Gersch Device (Appears in Cyborg Rising) * Portal * Ice Trap * Revival Throwing Knife Perks Raven Software has done some reworks to the Perks. Perks are mixed with Perks from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Perk pro versions have been removed. Perk 1 *Sleight of Hand (快速换弹) (literally 'fast reload') - Faster reloading. *Scavenger (食腐鸟) - Replenishes ammunition. *Lightweight (轻装上阵) - Move faster. No falling damage. *Takedown (杀敌无痕) (literally "Traceless Kill") - No skull-mark in enemy HUD when killed an enemy. Louder enemy footsteps. Immune to Counter-UAVs. Users can hear Ninja users. *SitRep (军情报告) - Enemy explosives and equipment are highlighted in red and visible through walls. Nearby pickable items are mark in HUD in Cyborg Rising and Cyborg Evacuation. Perk 2 *Marathon (马拉松) - Sprint for a longer duration. *Blind Eye (侦测免疫) (literally 'Detect Immunity') - Undetectable by UAV, air supports and sentry guns. *Quickdraw (快速瞄准) - Aim down sight faster. Faster weapon switching and activating killstreaks. *Recon (侦查) - Show nearby enemy position in mini-map constantly. Juggernaut and Cyborg boss are visible through walls in PvE modes. *Overkill (双倍火力) (literally 'Double Firepower') - Carry a primary weapon in place of a secondary. Perk 3 *Stalker (追猎者) - Increase walking speed while aiming down sight. *Ninja (忍者) - Undetectable by Heartbeat Sensor. No glowing white in enemy Thermal Scope. Decrease effect radius of Recon. Shorter exposed time on enemy mini-map. *Steady Aim (稳定瞄准) - Increased hip-fire accuracy. *Engineer (工程兵) - Planting and defusing bombs faster. Reset the fuse when throwing back frag grenades. Capture the flag faster. Users can hack enemy equippment. Refill ammo from ammo crate, revive teammates and rebuild barricades faster in PvE modes. *Marksman (神射手) - Identifies enemy targets at a longer range. Allows player hold breath longer. *Flak Jacket (防爆服) - Decrease explosive and shotgun damage. Multiplayer Factions The factions playable in multiplayer are the same as those in previous Call of Duty ''games. Not much is known whether the factions are the exact same ones, these were taken from various in-game screenshots that included Domination flags. *Task Force 141 *Tropas *Shadow Company (the uniforms of some soldiers plus some insignias and patches hint towards the inclusion of Shadow Company) Deathstreaks ''Call of Duty Online also features Deathstreaks. It uses the same Deathstreaks from'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * Painkiller * Martyrdom * Copycat * Final Stand Killstreak In the beta version (0.0.3.1.7) of ''Call of Duty Online, there are a multitude of killstreaks to select from. Most have been seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops, ''but, there are others that have been added into the game from other ''Call of Duty's. * RC-XD * UAV * Counter-UAV * Care Package * SAM Turret * Harrier Strike * Attack Helicopter * Precision Airstrike * Sentry Gun * Mortar Team * AGM (Predator Missile) * Satellite (Acts the same way as Advanced UAV, but it does not have a physical appearance like the Orbital VSAT) * Pavelow * Chopper Gunner * AC-130 * Attack Dogs * EMP * M.O.A.B Cyborg Rising (Dead Rising Mode) On November 30, 2013, Activision announced that Treyarch's Zombies mode will come to Call of Duty Online as Cyborg Zombies in the game mode "Cyborg Rising". The first map, Outpost, is a remake of Nacht der Untoten. The second map, Mechanical Body Lab, is a remake of Verrückt. And a third map is Ghost Swamp the remake of Shi No Numa. The characters were Cowboy, Trigger, Sergeant, and Lv Bu. Cyborg Evacuation Cyborg Evacuation is a game mode featuring some remade multiplayer maps where the player has to find survivors and gather them at the evacuation point whilst being faced with multiple and varing difficulties of Cyborg Zombies. This gamemode is available to play on medium, veteran and heroic. Each one has an ep increasing amount of survivors to be found. Once the player have escorted all of the survivors the player will then have to face a massive boss mother ship along with rapid ammounts of Hellhounds, Cyborg Zombies and boss Cyborgs with miniguns. Once done the player themselves will escape on a helicopter to end the game. Killstreaks and ammo supplies are also placed around the maps similar to the ones seen in the Survival Mode. Ammo can be refilled for free from ammo crates. Some equippment can be purchased using dog tags earned by killing certain special breeds of cyborgs, reviving teammates abd escorting survivors. The gamemode can be played up to 6 player co-op. Currently the 3 maps available to play for Cyborg Evacuation, which are Bog, Farm (Overgrown from previous Call of Duties) and Ambush, more will be added through updates. Trailer Trivia *This game is exclusive to China at the moment but there are talks on bringing the game to the rest of the world. **There is a way to play the game outside of China by getting into a Chinese server, but the connection would be very inadequate. The servers are up and running. References External links * Call of Duty Online Official Website (Chinese) Category:Call of Duty Online Category:Games